Dangerously In Love
by Faith Wind's Guardian1
Summary: Serena find's herself falling in love with one of the most feared assainss to ever threaten her father's kingdom. Despite the fact that she is the ambassador's daughter, she is still will to take the chance to love, but is this love really worth the down
1. Default Chapter

Ok I know it technquelly hasn't really been that long since I've posted a new fic on Darien and Serena, but I felt kind of bad about breaking them up in the last one. 'Leaving A Stranger Behind. So I've decided to make up for it by writing a new fic. I'm not telling you whether or not they'll end up together in the end; you'll find that information out in time. As the plot and all of the characters start to show up. I will include most of the sailor scouts in this fic, since I just can't stand to leave any of them out, so if you were going to ask me that, your answer has already been answered. This fic doesn't happen in any particular season and the girls are sailor scouts, except there is no Sailor Moon. Serena is the daughter of an ambassador and Darien is a leader of the resistance, a group of assassins that are against her father. So far the scouts are playing their normal roles as the protectors of Serena, but that one might change too. (I'll let you know if it does ok.) So how does this story sound so far? ^_^  
  



	2. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Their not mine, none of them. And I'm darn happy about it.   
  
I like Dragonball Z as much as the next person, but considering my next person is my mum, and she doesn't really like or know   
DBz, I'll change it to the next DBZloving person. Right, I love DBz, but the fact that most, no, all of the characters are,   
how can I put this nicely, stupid idiots, kinda bugs me. And the fact that there should be more dragons in it.  
I like dragons. So, before you flame me, remember: I do like Dragonball Z.   
  
Let's start with the bad guys.   
  
Raditz: Now, Raditz. What was he like? Party-chrasher, that's for sure. Too much hair, not enough trousers. Raditz makes a   
mistake common in DBZ: He doesn't kill every threat he meets. He met Piccolo, who tried to attack him and failed. Now,   
instead of killing Piccolo, like I would've, Raditz went to search for his little brother. Understandable, it is his mission   
to look for him. So, Raditz kidnaps Gohan. Nice move, can't argue with that. But common mistake 2: He underestimates his   
enemies. He threw off his scouter, and didn't see Goku and Piccolo coming. If I were Raditz, I would've killed both Goku   
and Piccolo in an instant. I mean, a guy who's going to fight you, won't join you to be a space-pirate, right? He had plenty   
of chances too. But we know how it ends: Raditz dies. Good for him.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa: They terrorized some Arlians, good for them. But why not kill some scouts immediately? Are they evil space   
pirates or what? They also blew up the planet, after being heroes. Well done, very evil. They also blow up some things on   
Earth. Nothing stupid about that. But when they meet the Z Warriors, stupidity starts. They sent out the Saibamen to kill   
the Z Warriors, when they could've kiled them themselves. I know they needed info about the balls, but they could've just   
let Piccolo live and kill the rest. So, the Saibaman fail, big shock. Sure, Chao-Su and Yamcha are killed, but they can be   
revived. So, enter Nappa. He gets going quite good, but doesn't kill his enemies. Bit stupid, but hey, Prince's orders. Next   
stupidity of our beloved Saiyan prince: He decides to wait for 3 hours. Well, Goku hasn't arrived yet, and the fighting   
continues. Piccolo sacrifices himself. I'm sure that's very dramatic, and very cute, but I would let Gohan get killed   
(Serves him right for not fighting) so the balls would still exist. Enter Goku: Nappa gets beaten quite easily, and Vegeta   
and Goku do some battling. Vegeta wasn't being too stupid, turning ape was a good move, but he could've killed Goku sooner.   
How hard can it be to bite someone's head off? Yajirobe cuts of his tail, more battling. Vegeta tries to get Gohan's tail   
off. Not stupid, but he's distracted easily when Yajirobe attacks him when he should've been getting rid of Gohan's tail.   
We know how it ends: Vegeta gets sat on by King Kong Gohan, and manages to escape.   
  
Ginyu Force: Just one big stupid move: They don't attack Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta as a group, no, they do one-to-one. And   
they pose. Ginyu's body-switching isn't too stupid, but the way he was trapped into a frog was.   
  
Frieza: Notice how I skip Dodoria, Zarbon and the others. They weren't really important. Right, Frieza. The biggest mistake,   
in my vision, is the fact that he talks too much. Threaths, taunting, speeches, he does them all. His way of transportation   
(that ridiculous flying car) looks stupid. If you're going to be an evil tyrant, travel in style! So, Frieza fights Gohan,   
Krillin and Vegeta. Frieza is evil, but he doesn't even kill Gohan and Krillin. (Well, not until MUCH later anyway) He only   
kills Vegeta because he was too annoying, claiming to be SuperSaiyan and all. So, Vegeta dies, being all emotional and soppy.   
Frieza could've used this moment to kill Krillin and Gohan, or take them hostage to threat Goku into giving him the balls.   
But he doesn't. Then, trying to prove he's great, he tries to kill Goku using just one finger. That's not just not smart,   
that's plain stupid. Another BIG stupid move of Frieza was that he didn't transform into his most powerful form immediately   
and got rid of Goku before that SpiritBomb-Krillin-dies-Goku-turns-Super-Saiyan-Planet-explodes stuff. The Frieza saga   
would've been much shorter. It would've had an unhappy ending, but I can deal with that. It was quite stupid that he wanted   
to make the dragon grant his wish and not use Namekian. He could've figured this, seeing as the balls are from Namek in the   
first place. We know how this saga ends, Frieza gets killed by his own Energy Disk, and becomes RoboFrieza. Frieza obviously   
didn't learn anything from his experience with Goku, since he uses the same strategy on Trunks, underestimating his enemy   
and sending weaker soldiers first. Result? Sliced and diced Frieza. That's not just Frieza's fault though. His father   
could've used better metal to repair his son.   
  
Androids: It was smart of Dr. Gero to have some insect-thing stalk Goku and the others. The stupid thing was that he didn't   
stalk them to Namek. This results in a slaughtering of 19 by SuperSaiyan Vegeta, and an humiliating retreat of 20/Gero.   
What's with the clothes anyway? They look like some weird gypsies! If you're being an evil android, wear some evil-android   
clothes! He could've made 19 look less like an overweight mime as well. So, Gero goes to his other Androids. He sets them   
free without checking their loyalty. Quite stupid, so he gets killed. 17 and 18 release 16. Quite nice. Now, instead of   
killing the Z Warriors outside their lab, they go off and look for Goku. Vegeta, feeling superior and great, goes of to   
attack them. This results in a pretty silly fight, with the defeat of Vegeta and the others, except for our favourite wuss,   
Krillin. Now, instead of killing them all and moving on, 18 kissed Krillin, and the Androids go. Then, they steal the most   
horrible van I've ever seen. I can understand that 17 wants to drive a car, but please, steal a classy one! How hard can it   
be to rob the nearest car-dealer and use a Porsche, a Jaguar or a Ferrari? They should've gotten a map as well,   
now they had to take the touristic (Read: Bumpy road through forest that takes longer than any other) road to get to Goku.   
And to make things worse, 18 wants new clothes. I liked her old clothes better than the cowboy out-fit, but hey, who I am   
to argue with an evil android. Afer some more time-consuming stupidity, the three end up on an island and 17 battles   
Piccolo. They could've attacked him as a group, but no, 17 wants to experience being a stupid macho. Cell shows up, and 17,   
still being stupid and macho, attacks Cell. He gets absorbed, and Cell turns to 18. They manage to escape, thanks to Goku.   
So, on to the next island, shall we? 'Kay, Cell battles SuperSaiyan 2 Vegeta (add super-arrogant to that as well) and   
convinces Vegeta to let him absorb 18, for a bigger challenge. I think 18 and 16 could've escaped sooner, but they didn't.   
18 payes for her stupid non-escaping and gets aborbed by Cell. 16, trying to kill Cell, gets killed. Thus ends the Androids   
(I don't consider Cell an android, since he doesn't call himself one.)  
  
Cell. For most of his stupidity, we can blame the fact that he got cells from really stupid people. But he's quite smart,   
actually. Traveling to the past to become perfect is a good plan. Absorbing complete cities to regain strength isn't very   
bad either. But explaining the whole story to Piccolo (Telling their entire life-story to some good guy is something all   
evil villains have in common. Why?) wasn't very smart. Cell had Piccolo's cells, and knows Piccolo can regenerate, thus   
telling the other Z Warriors about him. He could've blasted or absorbed Piccolo, but he didn't. Instead, he absorbed some   
more humans, and went to look for 17 and 18. He ends up on the small island with 16, 17, 18 and Piccolo. He could've sneaked   
up on 16 and 18, while they were destracted. But no, Cell wants a real fight. He gets one, with all three Androids. He   
finally gets 17, and tries to get 18, but gets destracted and the two escape. Instead of flying after them, he does some   
random island destructing. I supposed that's just Cell's way of having fun. He finds 16 and 18, but had to fight Vegeta.   
The next turn of events are quite good for Cell, and he becomes 'perfect'. He beats Vegeta and Trunks. Well done Cell, you   
can kill the purple-haired boy and destroy Earth. But he doesn't. No. He gives them 10 days to become stronger (And a   
serious threat) and prepair for the Cell games. Personally, I think letting your enemies live to become stronger is quite   
stupid, but we can blame that on his cells.   
  
Since I wasn't able to watch Dragonball Z from this point, I don't really know what stupid things Cell and the next villains   
did. Damn you Cartoon Network!   
So. we've done the villains, let's go to the good guys. If you thought the bad asses were stupid, wait till you the good   
guys.   



	3. Caught In The Momment

Ok so I know I've put this one on the back burner............well not exactly. I was writing the pages up last night, but I still should have been up here typing instead. Sorry for not posting chapter 1 up, I wrote a whole lot on this chapter and didn't even think twice about posting yet. But this should be worth the wait. For give me if my spelling or grammar is totally wrong, which I know that nine times out of time it will be, but please try and over look it. In the starting of the story, I will began with a scene with Darien and then flip back to Serena. So this chapter will have several scene changes in it. When a scene has changed to another person this border will show*****************. I plan on introducing Serena's father in this chapter also, so I guess I'll give him his on scene for one time in this story. Nothing has changed much as deciding whether or not the scouts should still sever their original purpose, so they are the protectors of Serena. Serena's mother is dead, just incase your wondering that she might show up. Please tell me if you have any questions concerning this fic, I really hate getting people confused. Now since I've covered most of every thing, on with the story.  
  
  
A middle age man drenched in blood, looked up at his adversary with pleading eyes as the pale moonlight shadowed down over his ghostly white figure. "Please.............have mercy on me," he coughed trying to balance himself off of the ground, while kneeling in a pool of his own blood. Two figures shrouded in darkness-exchanged glances with each other then the tallest one-stepped forward. Reveling a younger man dressed fully in black, staring down at him with pitiless cold looking ocean blue eyes. "Why should we?" he asked with a malicious smile forming across his face. The older man gasped, now realizing who his exciter was. "It can't be...........its you. You're......... Suddenly the sound off of a gun could be heard sounding off in the night. Birds instantly took flight at the sound and despaired into the mists of the night's fog. "Well that wasn't so hard. I actually thought he would put up a fight," the young man said turning away from the dead body. "You just can't stand flawless victories can you Darien?" his partner asked. Darien walked a few steps away from his partner. He stared up at the pale full moon, avoiding her gaze. "So who's next on the list?" he sighed sounding slightly impatient. His partner walked over to him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong with you, your never like this?" she began. "I'm just thinking about something ok." "About the mission or perhaps a certain someone?" Darien shrugged. "Don't be silly Zaria." "I'm not being silly, it's just a thought. Ever one knows you can't be cold hearted all time, besides that's not human."  
  
"What ever lets get................ Darien's voice trailed off once he heard unfamiliar voices coming towards them. "There they are," a man shouted a few yards away from them. "Damit, they've spotted us," Zaria growled. "Come on," Darien said grabbing her wrist and leading her in another direction. Guns suddenly fired off and a group of men started to run after them. Darien ran out on to a back street, hoping that he had lost the troops, but they were still behind him. "Where should we go now?" Zaria asked him with fear now arising in her voice. "Give me your gun." Zaria handed him a ten-millimeter. Darien pulled the trigger, shooting one of the troops in the leg and another in the back. "Lets go," he ordered firing the gun one last time as they ran into a garage. "Where did they go," a voice yelled. "I can't find them sir," another voice answered. "Search all of the buildings, starting with this garage, we can't let them get away." "Yes sir." The troops opened up the garage that Darien and Zaria had run into. Then suddenly with out warning the troops could hear the roar of a car's engine start and before they could even move a huge van stormed out of it. Several of the soldiers were knocked out of the way. Two men were thrown up into the air and hit the car with a loud bang then disappeared up under the hood. Darien could feel the loud bumps as he speeded onto a street, escaping the troops. "Every time we're sent to do a job, you kill more people than you we're ordered to," Zaria complained. Darien glanced at her. "Well if you don't like it get another job," he snapped. Zaria crossed her arms then stared at him. "Darien I don't understand you, don't you have a heart?" "Yeah, but I never let that stop me from doing what I have to do," he answered disappearing onto another street.  
  
********************************************************************************   
"Serena wake up, or your going to be late," Lita said knocking on Serena's bedroom door. "Ok I'm up," Serena yawned not wanting to get out of bed this morning. Today was her sixteenth birthday and the first time she would make her first public appearance with her father. She gazed up at the ceiling as the sun peered through the blinds, making it hard for her to really get a few more extra minutes of sleep. "SERENA WAKE UP!" Raye yelled storming into the room and trying to get the covers out of the blonds grasp. "Stop it Raye," Serena whined. "Your father's going to be mad at you, your already an hour late." "What?" Serena gazed up at the clock on her wall then reality finally settled in. "Not again," she squawked running from room to room in searching for something to wear. All of the scouts, except Trista were standing out in the hallway waiting for her to get ready. "At this rate she'll be lucky if she makes it before dinner time," Mina sighed. "Owwwwwwwww," Serena whined tripping out the door, before she was finally out of the room. "Now that's really pathetic," Amara grumbled while shaking her head at the other blond. "Come on Serena or you'll be late," Hotaru said urging the girl on. "She's way past late," Raye stated. "I'm not going to make it," Serena cried. "Yes you will now come," Lita, told her while helping her up. "You can't make you first public appearance with tears in your eyes," Michelle smiled handing Serena a tissue. Serena blowed her nose with the tissue then looked up at her friends.   
  
"You guys I still don't feel right," she began. The others exchanged glances knowing exactly what Serena was referring to. It seemed at times like these, she would always bring up her mother and how she was coping with her lost. Raye looked at her. "Hey Serena it'll be ok, you'll do fine today," she said encouraging her. "Yeah and I'm sure you'll make your mom proud too," Lita added. "You guys really think so?" Serena asked. "We know so," the group said in unison. Serena smiled at them all. "Thanks you guys, now which conference room am I suppose to go to?" "The one with the balcony I think?" Mina answered. "Theirs at least five of them with balconies, I could be searching all day." "No you wont, I'll show you," Amara said speaking up and starting off from the group. "Come on your already late enough as it is," the other blond reminded motioning towards another stairway. Serena followed her onto the stairway and noticed several unfamiliar people that we're chatting in the halls. "Where did all of these people come from, don't tell me there here to see me too," Serena said breaking the silence. Amara ignored what Serena was saying at first; her thoughts were somewhere else right at the moment. "Amara why are all of these people here?" Serena asked once more. "The govern was assassinated last night, by two members of the resistance," Amara replied with a slight coolness in her voice. "What? In this city?" Amara sighed. "Serena it happened outside of town, so don't worry about it. We're trying our hardest to track them down." "But what about father isn't he................   
  
Serena's was cut off by the loud shouts and yelling that was going on in the last room on the hall. "Victor we're tried of being intimidated by these young bastards of the resistance. You've got the power, now do something about it," a man yelled slamming down his fist on the wooden surface. "They've already gotten Haley, you could be next," another man started. "Gentle man please, I'm trying my best to find out who's the main leader of the resistance. I just need more time," Victor said trying to calm the two men down. "Time is something that we don't have now sir. It's now crucial that we find out who's behind all of this, your life is in danger now," Trista said looking up at the ambassador. "The longer we wait, the closer they get to crossing this border, till eventually they're sending attacks at us right on our front door." "Trista I'm well aware of that, but our defenses are limited. "Damit Victor you know we could send out for help," a women with long ruby colored hair grumbled standing up from out of her seat. "Sonya this isn't sector four, you know that so that alternative is out." "Then what are we suppose to do Vic? I've already lost four teams and a partner to these bastards. We're not losing anyone else." Victor narrowed his eyes at her. "Miss. Thompson may I still remind you that I am still in charge of sector S's defenses. You let me worry about that understand." Sonya nodded her head then sat back down in her seat.  
  
The room grew quite after that and every representative of each near by city and defense unit stationed near the palace was looking straight at the ambassador for further orders. Victor sighed and got out of his chair. "This meeting is adjured until further notice," he announced tried of the whole discussion. Everyone began to exit the room slowly, as Victor stared out the window. He glanced back at Sonya, who was looking strait at him. "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to say that to you Vic," she apologized now that they were the only ones in the room. Victor still gazed out the window as she was talking. "That's ok, I know you're still mad about what happened to your partner, but Sonya you can't let that bring you down in your work. We need you, I need you," he said turning around towards her, since she was now standing beside him. He stared into her eyes briefly then the two suddenly started to kiss each other passionately. They didn't hear the door slide open, nor did they hear Serena's gasps as she saw what was going on. Amara stepped into the room, noticing that Serena's mouth was dropped wide open, while she was standing in the doorway. "What the hell?" Amara blurted out seeing the two. Victor looked up now realizing that his daughter was standing right in the room. "What are you guys doing?" Serena spoke ending the silence as tears began to form in her eyes. Victor's mouth grew dry at that remark, as he looked strait at his daughter. "Serena I................ Serena rushed out of the room before her father could even say one word to her. Leaving every one behind her in totally silence and shock.  
  
  
Cliffhanger again! I know, but you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.   



	4. Strangers

I just thought I should go ahead and get this chapter posted, so I could start on some new fics. I'm not telling any one who my new fics are going to be staring until the day its posted. So Charity's Silver Garden, if you're reading this, sis don't email me about my new fics ok. You'll see them once its posted, just like everyone else. Please excuse me if my grammar and spelling are totally off, I'll try and have it fixed later on. In this chapter, I'll have scenes flipped from scouts to Serena then to Darien, in this chapter. Look for this ********** which means a scene has changed.  
  
"Serena wait I.......... Serena rushed out of the room, not even bothering to hear her father's explanation. She ran down a near by stair well, in an attempt to avoid running into any of her friends. "Serena wait," Mina and Raye called to her while they were standing at the end of the stair well. Serena ignored their calls and speed onto another hall. She didn't want to stop running, not after what she had just witnessed. Seeing her father kissing another woman, just made her want to break down into tears. Even as the scene played back through her mind over and over again, she just couldn't help but let one tear escape from her eye. 'Why did he do that?' she thought moving to the bottom of the stairs. Now on the ground floor, she knew she could get away from all of this now. She had to go somewhere to think; anywhere that was far away from here was good enough for her. After all Serena had no intentions of going back up the stairs to see her father again or any one else for that mater. As she moved across the polished marbled floor, she suddenly felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder. "Serena wait?" a familiar voice stopped her. Serena turned around to see Lita looking down at her with a concern look on her face. Serena stared into the her emerald eyes then anger settled in. "Let go of me," Serena snapped forcing Lita's hand off of her shoulder. "You can't leave the palace by yourself," Lita began. "Why shouldn't I my father doesn't care about me." Lita studied the angry expression on Serena's face and was just about to say something, until she heard another voice. "Lita let her go," Sonya told her. "But... "Let her go, she needs sometime to herself," the red head explained turning around and disappearing onto another hall. Lita turned right back towards Serena, but she was gone. 'What's going on here?' she thought standing in the middle of the marbled floor by herself.  
  
An hour later...............  
  
"How many times are we going to go through with this, I've already told you why I let her go, but that really doesn't matter because you three refuse to believe me," Sonya sighed leaning back in her seat while avoiding the other three women in the room. For a while they sat in silence then the shortest of the three stepped forward. "This isn't just about letting her go," Michelle spoke up ending the silence. "It's mainly about being negligent," Trista added. "Right I forgot you never let little Serena go any where by herself, you guys treat her like a human doll," Sonya mumbled. "That's it," Amara interrupted. Sonya turned around in her chair to find herself staring into the violent green eyes of Amara. " Before you had let her go, did it ever occur to you what could happen to her if the wrong person we're to find out who she really is?" the angry blond began. "I was well aware of what could happen to her." "Then why did you let her go?" "She needed sometime alone and besides if you wanted to keep her here that bad you could have gone after her." "Your right I could have, but I wasn't the one who she saw lip locking her father." Sonya got out of her seat, in a means to retaliate, but before she could utter one word Hotaru walked in the room. "We've searched the whole palace, but we still haven't been able to find her yet. The other's think she may have left the palace grounds," she said standing in the doorway. Amara glanced at Hotaru then turned back to Sonya. "Well Sonya it's your turn now." "What do you mean?" "You were the cause of her leaving in the first place and you stopped Lita from keeping her here," Michelle explained. Sonya sighed in despair, knowing that the others were right. " Ok. I'll do my best to bring her back, but I can't make any promises to any one." "And I defiantly can't make any promises that you'll still be in charge of sector S either," Amara shot back. "Amara......... Amara glanced at her partner and continued. "Bring her back unharmed or resign, you can take your pick." Sonya nodded her head then walked out of the room.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What's up doll face?" a masculine voice whistled in Serena's direction as she was walked on past an alley. Serena continued to walk on, increasing her distance from the alley. She could hear footsteps running after her as she paced on. When she approached the pedestrian's sign, she suddenly felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see a husky looking man dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and deep scratches on his face. "What's your rush dolly?" he taunted while smiling down at her. Serena could feel her heart began to flutter fearfully as the man continued to talk to her. His breath smelled of alcohol as well as his clothes, which weren't that really clean either. "How about you come with me," he offered while slowly moving his hand further down her waist. "How about you leave her alone," a commanding voice interrupted. The man that was near Serena turned around to see another man that was taller than him staring him down with threatening eyes. "Oh and who are you kid?" the one near Serena inquired with a chuckle in his voice. "Some one you don't want to mess with," the other man answered with a strait face. The guy near Serena laughed then tied an arm around Serena. "Listen here chum, I don't know who you are, but what's going on here between me and doll face here is none of your business. So I suggest you walk away, before you get smacked away." "Pretty big words for a drunk." "Drunk? Why you... The man was instantly cut off, by a strong ascending blow to his stomach. He loosened his grip from Serena's shoulder and backed away from her slowly.  
  
Serena stood there not believing what had just happened, this strange guy had come to her rescue even though he didn't know who she was. "Are you ok?" he asked her now standing by her side. Serena looked down at the ground and then stared into his ocean blue eyes. "Yes I'm fine," she answered him while feeling herself go into a slight daze. "Sorry about what happened back there a few minutes ago, that guys always giving new comers around here a hard time especially women and............. The young man's voice trailed off as he returned Serena's longing stare. "Are you lost?" he inquired snapping out of his own daze. Serena flushed before looking back at him. "No I just took a wrong turn." The stranger glanced at her, after confirming his own suspicion that she could be another run away. 'Run away or not I can't just leave her here by herself, that dunk could come back for her', Darien thought to himself while looking at Serena from out of the corner of her eye. 'Someone could take advantage of her, if I leave here. She looks so familiar, I wonder what's her name?' Serena continued to look around at her surroundings, the sun was just setting over the horizon and darkness was spreading slowly. 'Great plan Serena, now what are you going to do, you can't go back to the palace,' Serena thought realizing the reality of her situation. "Listen I know a café that's nearby, care to join me?" Darien asked looking over at her with a warm smile.   
  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts. "I'd love to, but first what's your name?" she questioned him before they went any further. "Darien... Darien Shields," the stranger replied simply. "And yours?" he inquired. "Serena," the blond answered him, feeling a little bit better that she had now met someone. Within minutes the two were at the café, chatting like they had known each other for years. Taking another sip of her coffee, Serena suddenly had this strange secure feeling inside of her. It was almost like she had met Darien before, but she couldn't exactly point out where. 'Could he be a soldier?' she thought while placing her cup down on the smooth surface. "So are you from around here?" Darien started, taking another sip of his coffee. Serena looked up from her cup and smiled at him. "Yeah I am." "That's good, do you go to school?" "Of course, but not the usual ones around here." Darien placed his cup down then brought his full attention to Serena. "I see your private school student right?" "I guess you could say that," Serena mumbled hoping that she wouldn't end up telling more than she was suppose to. Darien observed the way she was acting. He noticed that every time he asked a questioned pertaining to Serena's home life, she would clam up. "Serena is there something wrong?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. Memories about what happened earlier that day still seem to flash through Serena's mind as she sat there with Darien. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at the table. "Serena are you ok?" Darien said beginning to worry about her as he looked at her.  
  
"It's nothing," Serena assured him. Darien whipped a tear from her eye then looked at her sympathetically. "Tell me what happened," he urged her while taking her hand. Serena sighed, trying to hold back more tears. "I don't think I should, I don't want to burden you with my problems." "Believe me your not, now tell me," Darien said smiling at her warmly and touching her hand affectionately. "Its about my father," Serena told him, feeling her hand's shake with nervousness. Darien gave her hand another affectionate rub. "Did he hurt you?" he asked his voice sounding more like a whisper. "No............ At least not physically, but what he did really............ Serena paused for a minute feeling like she was going to break down, she stared into Darien's eyes as more tears formed in her own. "Even though my mother's been dead for at least four years now, I feel like my father's forgotten all about her some how." "What do you mean?" "I saw him kissing another woman in his office, he didn't even realize I was there until one of my friend's stepped in the room. I've never seen do any thing like that before, it really hurt me seeing him do something like that. It was almost like, he was betraying my mother or something." "Did you talk to him after that?" "No I couldn't, more less confront the woman that he was kissing. So I got out, I felt like I couldn't stay there any more after witnessing something like that. You probably never have had any problems like these." Darien stared into her angle blue eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Your lucky to have a father, both of my parent's we're killed." "Oh I'm sorry. Do you have any sister's or brother's?" "I have a sister, but I don't know if she's still alive or not." "What happened to her?" "She became a leader of some kind of organization right along with this guy that's she's nuts for. They left this town one day by plane.............. I haven't seen her since." "You mean she disappeared?" Darien nodded his head. "It never really bothers me though, I have this feeling that she'll come home one day. I keep thinking that way; it really gives me a sense that I'm not alone. Any way thanks for listening to me Serena, you're really the first person that I've ever talked to about my past, Darien smiled looking into Serena's eyes lovingly. Serena's face flushed while looking at him. " I'm gland you told me, even though you really don't know any thing about me," she went on. "True, but for some reason... being here with you right now makes me feel so calm. Your really the only one I've every talked to about my past." Darien got out of his seat and looked out the shops window. "We should be going," he began while looking at his wristwatch. "Its already eight." Serena gazed up at him with a smile now on his face. "Thanks for the coffee," she said not knowing what else to say. "Always a pleasure to assist a beautiful lady," Darien replied as he held the door open for her. Serena flushed again. "Don't say that." "Why not its true. You really are beautiful." Serena flushed fully red this time. Darien noticed that right away and smiled. "I see you agree," he said. "Stop it Darien." "Ok if you say so." "So where are we going now?" Serena asked since her face was now her original color. "Serena what are you doing out here?" a voice interrupted. Serena turned around to see a familiar redhead walking towards her.  
  
"Sonya what are you doing........... "Everyone's been looking for you," Sonya said cutting Serena off. "Including you?" Sonya smiled. "I'm right in front of you right?" "Excuse me, but who are you?" Darien questioned finally speaking up while studying the pedant that was on Sonya's necklace. He recognized the royal seal that was engraved on it. "I'm Serena's guardian," Sonya replied. 'Guardian yeah right, she works one of the ambassador's protectors,' Darien thought. He looked at Serena from out of the corner of his eye. 'Then that means Serena must be.......... "Look I'm not leaving here without you," Sonya sighed with her full attention on the blond. Serena stared at her for a second. She had calmed down about what had happened earlier, but she really wasn't ready to see any one, especially this red head that was in front of her. Serena tuned around to look at Darien for an answer, but he was gone. "Where did he go?" she shouted. "Who are you talking about?" Sonya inquired. Serena sighed sadly. "Never mind lets go home. Sonya looked at her sympathetically. "Serena I'm sorry about what happened earlier today." "That's ok, I've known how you felt about my father for a long time. I'm not mad at you Sonya." Serena could see that older woman was relived once she said that. "Come on lets go home," Sonya motioned to a black limousine that was waiting for them. Serena looked up at the night's sky. 'I just wish could have thanked Darien.' She thought before entering the limousine.  
  
********************************************************************************   
"Of all the girls, why would Serena have to be the ambassador's daughter?" Darien mumbled while heading to a red sport's car.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect next chapter really soon.  



End file.
